


【拉郎】PWP要什么标题啊

by XiLynn



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiLynn/pseuds/XiLynn
Summary: 声明我先写在前头了：胡麦！！胡麦！！胡麦！！↑先后顺序有意义！有意义！有意义！PWP！！！PWP！！！PWP！！！这邪教可以说很踏马邪了！！！！怕瞎眼的赶紧出去！！！





	【拉郎】PWP要什么标题啊

**Author's Note:**

> 好了，是这样。  
> 老胡和麦子这俩人吧，平时也就普通交集，我本来想写下他俩拍照时候的互动剧情。  
> 结果试了几个开头之后发现踏马的尬聊……写不下去了。
> 
> 所以麻烦各位乘客自行脑补他们拍摄的时候盯唇盯裆+Eyef**king蟹蟹。  
> 然后晚上麦子来房里找老胡，他敲门进来之前老胡正在YY，嗯，对象就是他。  
> 好了，然后我们就一脚油门咯科科？

 

 

 

“今晚什么安排啊，马茨？”

“就……和平时一样啊。”

“和平时一样？”戈麦斯挑起眉毛，“那么，我猜一猜，洗澡，玩手机，睡觉？”

胡梅尔斯默默点头。

中锋却笑了，目光在胡梅尔斯脸上转过一圈，又向下瞥去：“我猜还有别的吧，比如……睡觉以前给自己撸一炮？”

这话也许太露骨了。胡梅尔斯在经历了短暂的停滞之后，才同样微笑着说道：“你很熟悉这个流程，马里奥？”

“那么今晚也是这样吗？”戈麦斯避开了他的反诘，眼神依然停留在他浴袍交叠遮盖的地方。

胡梅尔斯可怜的大脑后知后觉地意识到这是个隐秘的暗示，然而他还是毫无头绪，只能老老实实，或者说，傻乎乎地，点了点头。

中锋望向他的眼神忽然充满了同情。“说真的，马茨？”戈麦斯的声音像是揉进了一小撮粗盐，他一边说着，一边向胡梅尔斯缓缓走近，“我这么大个人站在这里，对你来讲是死的吗？”

胡梅尔斯望着逐渐靠近的男人，几分钟前，这个人还是他脑海中臆想的对象，理想和现实切换得也太快了，他喃喃地说了一句：“……不是啊。”

戈麦斯眼里的笑意更深，他站在胡梅尔斯面前，这个距离可比之前拍照时近得多了。胡梅尔斯脑海中的挺拔的眉峰，深邃的眼窝，刀削刀削斧凿一般的鼻梁，湿润的、黯沉的绿眼睛，此时就在咫尺之遥。

胡梅尔斯几乎凭借本能吻了戈麦斯。他吮吸着中锋上扬的嘴角，把一声轻笑吞入腹中，他们的鼻尖撞在一起了，胡梅尔斯抬起手捧住戈麦斯的后脑，微微喘息了一下，然后是一个更加绵长而火辣的吻。

戈麦斯也毫无保留地回应着，牙关轻启，两人的舌头搅在一处。胡梅尔斯一边亲吻一边推搡着他向床退去，一只手放开了他后脑勺的短发，沿着耳根、侧颈游走到胸前，又拉又扯地解衬衫扣子。

中锋在两个人粗重的鼻息中眯着眼睛仰起了头，胡梅尔斯配合地放开了他已经颜色嫣红的唇，埋首在颈窝里啃咬。他感受到对方疯狂跳动的动脉，又一口含住颤抖着滑动的喉结。胡梅尔斯听见戈麦斯在他头顶发出了满足的气音。

靛蓝衬衫的扣子没耗费他多少时间，胡梅尔斯甚至在心里小小地感谢了一下Hugo Boss，他手上一用力，把规规矩矩塞在裤腰里的衬衫下摆麻利地抽了出来，高档布料贴着中锋的肚子滑过，发出细小的、色气的摩擦声。

胡梅尔斯从戈麦斯颈间抬起头来，他们对视了一瞬，后者低下头去打量自己……衬衫算是完全解开了，胸膛和腹部漂亮的肌肉大片裸露，领子已经被急吼吼地掀到了肩头，皮带也被抠开了搭扣……这样子要多色情有多色情，戈麦斯嗤笑了一声，自己伸手拉住皮带搭扣潇洒地一抽，顺势向后倒在了床上。

胡梅尔斯险些看呆了，直到戈麦斯从裤袋里掏出一个套扔到他身上。然后胡梅尔斯眼睁睁看着戈麦斯腰一拧，翻身趴在了床上，这个动作被他做出来，就像是一条健壮而灵活的人鱼。

“你可轻点啊。”戈麦斯拽过一个枕头垫在胸腹之下，回过头对已经把手伸进他内裤里的胡梅尔斯颇具深意地笑了笑，嘱咐道，“老子后面还是个处男呢。”

他听见胡梅尔斯哑着嗓子骂了句操，身上一沉，是后者压了上来，再然后裤子就被粗鲁地褪下了。

胡梅尔斯的手指挤进臀缝，来回揉动了几下，将中指塞进戈麦斯屁股里。中锋缓慢地深呼吸，两条大腿下意识分开，说服自己接受这前所未有的入侵。

他身体内部的感觉甚至比看上去，或者想象的还要好，胡梅尔斯感觉到自己的手指马上被紧紧绞住，狭窄的肠道一收一放，片刻后渐渐放松下来。

手指抽动了几下，每次都是抽出大半继而一捅到底，中锋没有吭声，呼吸却渐渐重了起来。胡梅尔斯适时添上一根手指，并刻意在中锋的肠道深处曲起指节。

“嗯！！”戈麦斯仰起脖子，肩背的肌肉紧绷起来，他用手肘抵着床撑起上身，回过头来骂道：“没听见叫你轻点嘛！？”

他的眼角和耳廓都染着淡淡的红色，平时温柔而低沉的声音此时发出的任何呻吟，都像是胡梅尔斯的又一剂春药。所以胡梅尔斯在看够他动情的样子之后，给出的回应是突然闯入的第三根手指。

“操。”戈麦斯这句操骂得有气无力，他腰窝一塌，重新趴回床上。

温热的肠道将胡梅尔斯的手指箍紧，而它们每一次旋转、揉摁都能引起戈麦斯带颤的喘息。

扩张做得差不多了，胡梅尔斯把手指抽了出来，方才还被塞得满满当当的后穴突然空虚，戈麦斯腰一沉，肚子抵着压在身下的枕头，轻声讨道：“你进来吧……”

胡梅尔斯整个人压到他身上，两手撑在他身侧，早已硬透的阴茎顶在柔软的屁股上，在他耳边问道：“想叫我操你？”

戈麦斯勉强笑了笑，说道：“操啊。”

没等他说完，胡梅尔斯已经腾出一只手掰开臀瓣，自己挺腰长驱直入。中锋的呻吟满足而难耐，他把脸埋在柔软的被子里，那把撩人的嗓子透过纤维和空气穿出来，长长短短，辗转缠绵。

胡梅尔斯发狠地撞着他的屁股，粗长的阴茎没入股间，阴囊甩在圆翘的臀瓣上，发出有节奏的淫靡响声。戈麦斯身体里狭窄而温暖，此前从未开拓过的肠道像是一片肥沃的处女地，每一次都将他的阴茎吸住，有时中锋身体一颤，几乎要将胡梅尔斯夹射。

操，以前怎么能没人知道他这么美味呢？都他妈瞎吗？胡梅尔斯用牙齿磨着戈麦斯泛红的耳垂，想把他折腾出更羞耻的呻吟。

“唔……”戈麦斯偏头想躲开他的啃咬，然而整个人被带得不停耸动，浪潮一样的快感从被填满的肠道渗入骨髓，自己整个人被胡梅尔斯罩在身下，实在躲不到哪儿去。

胡梅尔斯又插了几次，戈麦斯皱起眉头，他的阴茎柱头渗出的前液已经将肚子底下的布料染了一小块，湿答答的，不怎么舒服。他也就只能短暂地走一下神，很快又被身后层层袭来的酥爽分去心神。

中锋舒服地眯起眼睛，喉咙里发出轻哼，甚至下意识压低上身抬起屁股，迎合胡梅尔斯的冲撞。

胡梅尔斯看着他说不出来话的样子，伸手挤进他身下，握住了那根同样坚硬滚烫的阴茎，手指一拨，用指甲在输精管口的边缘刮过。

戈麦斯几乎是条件反射地一把摁住他胡作非为的手，回过头恼怒地问道：“把我搞射了对你有什么好处吗！？”

胡梅尔斯笑了，欺身伏在他耳边道：“那我多自豪呀，马里奥？”

“……操。”这时候的怒骂几乎没什么威胁力了，但胡梅尔斯还是贴心地松了手。

妈的，鸟不让玩，也还有别的可玩。

戈麦斯的身子基本是软了，两条腿在无数次密集的抽插中向侧边分开，只不过他自己没意识到这是个多么不雅的姿势罢了。

紧致的肠道也完全适应了被入侵的感觉，胡梅尔斯调整着力道深深浅浅地试探着，终于在顶到某一处的时候听见戈麦斯发出一声高亢而兴奋的呻吟，胡梅尔斯确定自己成功找到了他的前列腺。

接下来的事很简单了，胡梅尔斯连停都没有停一下，便向那个点猛烈地撞去，中锋咬住嘴唇，肩膀微微颤抖，却压不下满溢出来的惊喘和呜咽。

他扭过头，难耐地望着胡梅尔斯，轻声道：“你、你……唔，就不能……嗯，别老是盯着，盯着那儿吗…呃，呃嗯……”

他眼角带着一点生理泪水，眼神散了，那颜色深得像是潭水，胡梅尔斯望着他端详了一会儿，十分简短而礼貌地：“不能。”

这一次戈麦斯没力气再骂什么，他的腰一软，努力将整个人陷进床垫里，试图躲过肠道深处要命的顶弄。

胡梅尔斯察觉到他的小动作，腾出一只手从他腰侧探入身下，托着小腹微微用力，强迫他抬起屁股。另一只手掰开前锋紧紧攥着床单的拳头，挤进他掌心，两个人十指相扣，聊以安慰。

戈麦斯没再抱怨，转而尽情享受更加猛烈的快感，胡梅尔斯的胸膛压在他脊背上，不过这可不是让他难以喘息的原因。

胡梅尔斯感觉到手里捂住的腹部几次试图绷紧肌肉，都因为力尽而以失败告终，前锋的小腹被他整个捧住，随着粗喘剧烈起伏，时松时紧，像是被人玩弄于鼓掌的动物幼崽。他的阴茎依然肿胀坚硬，偶尔甩在胡梅尔斯手背上，像是难以启齿的暗示。

胡梅尔斯又狠狠顶了几下，突然摸到戈麦斯下腹部轻轻抽搐，肚子贴着他手心一阵急促的颤抖，忽而手背一凉，才发现中锋已经猛烈地喷射出来。

随着射精，肠道不可遏制地收绞，胡梅尔斯几乎凭借着十二万分的毅力才没有被吸得缴械在里面。

他屏息捱过这个美妙而难熬的时刻，直到戈麦斯身体里重新变得柔软。他停顿了一下，然后依旧朝着那一处顶去。前列腺的快感不会因为射精而达到高潮，真正诱人的部分正在这里。

戈麦斯刚射过一次，但被插入的快感几乎不减，他勉强稳住了声音，对胡梅尔斯说：“都，都不让人歇会儿啊…嗯、嗯…马茨……”

“歇什么……”胡梅尔斯也喘息着，笑他，“你是累了？”

中锋被高潮前不断攀升的快感裹携着，好一会儿说不出话，良久，轻声调侃：“猴急八荒的…哈，哈啊……跟，跟个，呃，孩子似的……”

胡梅尔斯附到他耳边用气音问道：“难道你被孩子操过？”

戈麦斯刚想反唇相讥，突然感觉到身体深处蔓延开的难以言喻的酥麻快感，中锋猝不及防地睁大了眼睛。

胡梅尔斯适时将他搂紧，戈麦斯已经射不出什么，只是缩在胡梅尔斯怀里，前列腺高潮席卷而来，只叫他浑身乱颤，张开嘴，却连声音都没喊出来。

胡梅尔斯自己也汹涌地射在了再次收绞的肠道中，他们在高潮的余韵中喘息着，继而心照不宣地笑起来。

胡梅尔斯揉了揉戈麦斯没打发胶的头顶，说道：“要是个孩子，早他妈射了，那还能让你爽这么久，是吧。”

戈麦斯对此的回应是一巴掌糊在他谄媚的脸上，冷静而果断地命令道：“出去。”

 

 

――  Fin！――


End file.
